


in your sea

by hajiiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: Goshiki’s gaze flits away. “I want to… try something.”Intrigued, Tendou leans back onto his elbows. “Elaborate,” he prompts, grateful for the chance to catch his breath. Goshiki says nothing, just reaches out and puts a hand to Tendou’s belt. The redhead’s already huge eyes widen.“You want to give me a hand job?” he asks, curious. Goshiki’s face turns bright pink.“No!” he says shortly, snatching his hand away as if bitten, “I want to… use my mouth. On you.”





	in your sea

**Author's Note:**

> they're 16 and 17 here but it feels silly to tag as underage... sorry
> 
> also i can't believe this is my first smutfic?? wowow look at me, posting for a rarepair. smh

The evening is slow.

Tendou can hear the steady patter of rain on the window, the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance. He couldn’t focus on the textbook propped open in front of him, partially because of the body leaning against his own.

Craning his neck backward and lifting his shoulders off the bed, Tendou looks behind himself. Goshiki appears focused, his somewhat thick eyebrows drawn together as he scrawls down something in his notebook. “How cute.”

Startled, Goshiki breaks his concentration. Those dark eyebrows raise-- lower? Everything looks distorted from this angle anyway. “Excuse me?”

“You look cute even when upside-down, Tsutomu,” hums Tendou nonchalantly, shifting a little to dislodge the younger boy. Goshiki tries to sidle off the bed but Tendou catches his wrist, lids lowering over his huge eyes.

“Kiss me,” Tendou requests of his boyfriend, voice a slow drawl. Goshiki flushes, as he always does, hesitating for just a moment before leaning in and brushing his lips to Tendou’s.

It’s not really a kiss, and Tendou feels dissatisfied. He straightens slightly and slides a hand to Goshiki’s neck, pulling him close, feeling a shiver run down the other’s spine. Tendou’s tongue slips forward and runs along Goshiki’s lips, parting them, urging him on. Tentatively, Goshiki complies.

This is familiar, comfortable, allowing the hints of interest to stir in Tendou’s stomach. Goshiki’s tongue presses and pushes against his own, gradually growing more bold, one of his hands fumbling to find Tendou’s on the mattress. Tendou’s eyes slowly open and drift down to them, fingers entwining, palms bracing against the covers as Goshiki suddenly gives a small sound.

Tendou pulls away. “Something the matter, Tsutomu?”

Goshiki’s gaze flits away. “I want to… try something.”

Intrigued, Tendou leans back onto his elbows. “Elaborate,” he prompts, grateful for the chance to catch his breath. Goshiki says nothing, just reaches out and puts a hand to Tendou’s belt. The redhead’s already huge eyes widen. 

“You want to give me a hand job?” he asks, curious. Goshiki’s face turns bright pink.

“No!” he says shortly, snatching his hand away as if bitten, “I want to… use my mouth. On you.”

Tendou considers himself a tough being, but he can’t help the blood that drains from his face and instead gets redirected between his legs. “... really?”

Goshiki lifts his chin. “Really,” he says, voice steady. Tendou gives a slow nod.

“Then-- please do, go ahead, Tsutomu,” he says, voice carrying longer than necessary. Tendou’s nervous, he could admit-- Goshiki had never sucked him off before, despite what the rest of their team had assumed, knowing their dynamics. Tendou didn’t want to rush his beloved underclassman, but after a month of dating, half of him was surprised that Goshiki had waited so long.

He certainly wasn’t complaining now.

Goshiki nudges Tendou back against the pillows and sets aside their books, taking a breath in and giving a concentrated stare. Tendou can’t help the laugh that bubbles past his lips. “Tsutomu, are you-- you trying to take it off with your mi--”

“Shut up!” interrupts Goshiki, face reddening all over again. “I’m mentally preparing myself.”

With a couple of snorts Tendou falls silent, leaning back and watching Goshiki with a slight grin. Goshiki reaches up and undoes his belt, only faltering a little, pulling it off and throwing it aside with such vigor that it smacks against the opposite wall. “My mom will kill me if that dented the wall, Tsuto.”

“Shut up,” Goshiki repeats, swallowing visibly. Tendou knows he could see the tent growing in his jeans, but any question he was preparing to voice dies in his throat when Goshiki’s hand comes up to rub against his clothed length. 

Tendou’s soft sigh was a catalyst, apparently-- now eager, Goshiki unbuttons and unzips Tendou’s jeans, tugging them down mid-thigh, snapping the hem of his boxers and glancing up for a reaction. Tendou just hums.

“You’re fine, just go at your own paaaugh…” Tendou’s words trail off rather weakly as Goshiki’s lips press to him through the thin fabric, hot breath curling over the material and making his arousal grow. “Fuck. Alright, maybe go a little faster.”

“Okay,” Goshiki mutters, compliant, easing Tendou’s hips up as he yanks down the boxers rather unceremoniously. Tendou cringes at the wave of cold air but Goshiki is back between his thighs in an instant, tongue swiping along the tip and making Tendou jerk.

“Relax, Tendou-san,” says Goshiki, voice almost  _ taunting _ , Tendou’s eyes rolling back as his tongue slips down the side of his cock. “I’ve got this.”

Tendou groans. “I don’t doubt that,” he says, exhaling heavily. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, which probably wasn’t a good idea, since he wasn’t expecting Goshiki to kiss the tip before taking him into his mouth. The unexpected heat now enclosed around him makes Tendou gasp, toes curling just slightly before Goshiki cautiously works his mouth down.

It’s impressive, really. Tendou knows Goshiki hasn’t done this for someone before, but he’s avoiding the big mistakes and it’s making Tendou’s head spin. Goshiki gives a quiet moan and squeezes his eyes shut, sinking his head most of the way down and giving the most  _ lewd  _ sound that Tendou has heard from him yet as he begins to hollow his cheeks and bob his head. It’s slow at first, but when Tendou can feel Goshiki’s throat constrict around him it makes him throw his head back, pleasure surging through his veins as Goshiki adjusts his angle and gets faster.

“Tsutomu,” Tendou moans, one hand shakily carding into Goshiki’s hair, “Tsutomu,  _ fuck _ , hah… this is good, you’re doing so  _ well _ .”

Ah. That makes Goshiki shiver, and Tendou’s glad his eyes had opened, because the younger boy clearly shudders and almost chokes in surprise. His praise kink is no secret, really, and Tendou decides to indulge it once Goshiki had pulled away for air.

“You’re taking me so well, Tsutomu,  _ good boy _ ,” Tendou pants, his voice low and completely unlike his usual tone. Goshiki flat-out  _ whimpers  _ and the sound goes straight to Tendou’s cock, his hips unconsciously bucking upwards. Goshiki gets the hint and leans back in, lips stretching over his length as he slides back down over him, tongue rolling and slipping around him.

Tendou grunts, “don’t stop, Tsutomu, you’re doing great. Don’t…” his head tips back, “don’t stop....”

Goshiki’s head slides up and his teeth lightly graze along the tip, uncaring about Tendou’s slightly surprised noises, his tongue lapping along the hot skin and making Tendou’s skin crawl with want. “Tsutomu,” he repeats, voice hoarse and on the verge of breaking, “be a good boy for me and  _ keep going _ .”

One of Goshiki’s hands slide down and Tendou can see his raging hard on, neglected until this point, pressing and straining for any kind of touch. Goshiki whines but doesn’t pay himself much attention other than that, shoving his mouth back onto Tendou and making them both moan. 

There’s no hesitation or delay in Goshiki’s movements this time. With his forehead creased he starts to bob and rock his head, mouth slipping easily along Tendou’s cock, enthusiastic and needy. Tendou quakes as Goshiki  _ sucks _ , goosebumps prickling his already-sensitive skin, his brain going blank with one desire.

Tendou’s openly pleading at this point, his fingernails scraping for purchase along Goshiki’s scalp, putting all of his remaining willpower against the urge to buck his hips upwards and slam himself down Goshiki’s throat. Goshiki gets sloppier and sloppier but Tendou doesn’t  _ care _ , his entire body twitching slightly, his elbows digging into the mattress like he was trying to ground himself. His blood sang and Tendou arches his spine, tugging on Goshiki’s hair as a warning, his mouth dropping into a silent cry as he hits his release and comes down the back of Goshiki’s throat.

He knew he was gripping Goshiki’s hair hard and he mutters an apology that sounds like nothing at all, his mind still floating around cloud 9 as his body tries to pick up the pieces of itself. Tendou registers Goshiki pulling off and his eyes snap open just in time to see him swallow, face screwed up and crimson, his chest heaving. “Ah…”

Tendou shudders, another flare of arousal he didn’t think possible washing over him as cum drips down Goshiki’s chin. Goshiki whimpers and it’s only then that Tendou realizes he’s got a hand wrapped around his own dick, pumping fast and hard, desperate. Tendou surges forward with energy he didn’t know he had and crushes his lips to Goshiki’s, covering one of the ravenet’s hands with his own, squeezing and swallowing Goshiki’s soft cries.

“You were amazing, Tsutomu,” Tendou whispers against him, hand working with Goshiki’s as he squirms and sobs, “you did so good, Tsuto, now come for me.”

Goshiki gasps and his face goes slack with pleasure, one hand clawing at Tendou’s thigh, his voice breaking around curses and Tendou’s name. Tendou looks down as cum coats his hand, some finding its way to Goshiki’s shirt, ruffled and unkempt. Tendou grins as Goshiki’s jerking gradually ceases. “Good boy,” he says, and Goshiki gives a final groan before he pretty much melts against the mattress.

Tendou presses his clean hand to Goshiki’s chest, gently but firmly holding him against the bed as he retrieves a couple of napkins. He cleans up Goshiki’s chin and both of their hands, oddly content to take care of his exhausted boyfriend. “Thanks,” he says, and Goshiki just snorts.

“I’ve wanted to do that… for a long time,” he admits slowly, hair falling into his eyes. “‘m glad you liked it.”

The rain whips harder at the window as Tendou pulls Goshiki under the covers, safe, loving. “Rest, Tsutomu,” he coos, petting Goshiki’s hair. “We’ll talk more-- about your kinks-- tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!!](http://chxngsey.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> please let me know what you think, i'm so uncertain about writing smut... :,D


End file.
